A device for mixing and applying mixed material is known from EP 1 278 488 B1. The device serves for preparing a pasty, flowable composition from a liquid component and a powdered component, which set with a time delay during mixing. In the case of medical cement, also known as bone cement, the mixing operation and the application of the medical cement must take place under sterile conditions, which leads to certain constraints on the design of the device. Even if the device is used only once and then disposed of, all the components must be easily accessible for sterilisation. For this reason, structural forms that are as simple as possible are desired. A further requirement in the case of such devices is for simple handling, in order to avoid the risk of errors.
The previously known device (EP 1 278 488 B1) has a closure cap, to lock the plunger on the filling end of the cartridge cylinder before the mixing operation is commenced. When the mixed material is to be applied, the closure cap must be removed in order to unlock the plunger. The closure cap consequently represents a holding element for temporarily fastening the plunger to the filling end, an element which has to be removed.